In the End
by Heiko2003
Summary: COMPLETE! ONE SHOT! Es geht im wesentlichen um die finale Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldie, das Resultat und die Reaktion. Ist auch nur ganz kurz und schmerzlos. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte wurde nur zur privaten Unterhaltung geschrieben und dient keinen kommerziellen Zecken. Die Charaktere und das ganze Universum drum herum gehören J. K. Rowling und die Veröffentlichungsrechte gehören Warner Bros. Inc. Mir gehört wenn überhaupt nur der Plot der Story.

**Summary:** Es geht im wesentlichen um die finale Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Voldie, das Resultat und die Reaktion. Ist auch nur ganz kurz und schmerzlos. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**AuthorNote:** Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin **Shadow **(alias Agranta bei Fanfiction)  
Im Übrigen haben wir beide ein Forum gestartet über alles, was sich um HP, HdR und Smallville dreht. Schaut doch mal rein unter: 41129-rapidforum-com. Ersetzt das - durch einen . (ich hasse es, dass FF Links löscht. Ist ja hier nun wirklich kein Missbrauch!)

„**In the End"**

**by Heiko2003 **(alias Silver)

Es war 21 Uhr, eine halbe Stunde bevor die Schüler wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein mussten.

Harry hatte gerade den Unterricht mit der DA, die nun nicht mehr Dumbledores Armee hieß, sondern Defence Assiciation, beendet und die Schüler trollten sich langsam.

„Luna, würdest du bitte mal einen Moment warten?"fragte er.

Sie sah überrascht auf, bevor ihre Augen wieder einen verträumten Ausdruck annahmen.

„Natürlich, Harry."sagte sie und kam zu ihm herüber.

Er packte seine Notizen zusammen und seine Freunde, Ron, Hermine und Ginny warteten auf ihn.

„Ich komme nach." sagte er und bedeutete ihnen damit, dass sie schon vor gehen sollten. Sie sahen sich hilflos an, doch sie folgten seinem Wunsch.

„Was möchtest du mit mir bereden?"fragte sie in ihrer verträumten Stimme.

„Luna, hast du schon jemanden, mit dem du zum Halloween-Ball gehst?"fragte er mit einer freundlichen, jedoch relativ nüchternen Stimme. Ihr plötzlich etwas trauriger Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

„Setz dich!" forderte er sie auf.

Sie setzten sich beide auf zwei Stühle und Harry sah sie abwartend an.

„Nun?"fragte er ruhig.

Sie senkte ihren Blick.

„Nein."

„Möchtest du denn mit irgend jemand bestimmten hingehen?"fragte er sanft.

„Ich... ich..." stammelte die sonst so direkte Ravenclaw.

„Ron?"fragte er sicher.

Sie nickte und sah sehr traurig aus.

„Er wird mich nie fragen."seufzte sie.

„Und das ist weil?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich... ich..."

„Magst du ihn?" fragte Harry.

Sie nickte.

„Aber?"

Sie seufzte tief und sah ihn an, „Er mag mich nicht. Er... ich glaube er steht auf Hermine, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde."

Harry nickte und schenkte ihr eines seiner sehr seltenen Lächeln, was sie sichtlich aufschreckte.

„Das ist wohl wahr und es tut mir leid für dich. Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen, Luna."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ich denke auch, dass Ron auf Hermine steht und umgekehrt. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und ich möchte, dass sie glücklich werden. Auch du bis meine Freundin, Luna. Möchtest du auch, dass Ron glücklich wird?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Glaubst du, dass er mit dir glücklich wird?"

„Nein."seufzte sie.

„Nun, ich werde ihnen wohl mal einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben müssen, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse."

„Natürlich nicht."sagte sie leise.

„Nun zu meinem Vorschlag. Ich würde sehr gern mit dir zum Ball gehen, aber nur als Freunde."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte sie und nickte.

„Ich möchte dir natürlich nicht die Chance auf ein richtiges Date nehmen, immerhin sind es noch zwei Monate bis dahin, und in dieser Zeit kann viel passieren. Daher werde ich es niemanden gegenüber erwähnen. Wenn du jemand anderen findest, der dich fragt und der dir gefällt, zögere nicht, ja zu sagen. Gib mir dann nur Bescheid, ok?"

Sie sah aus, als würde sie einen Einwand erheben wollen, doch er hob die Hand.

„Bitte... wenn du eine Chance siehst, nutze sie. Ich gehe nicht zum Ball, um mich zu verlieben, ich kann auch allein gehen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest etwas Gesellschaft zu schätzen wissen, wenn Ron dich nicht fragt. Versprich es mir!"

„Ok, ich verspreche es. Wenn mich jemand fragt, der mich interessiert, sage ich ihm zu und dir Bescheid. Ansonsten haben wir eine Verabredung, natürlich nur als Freunde."Sie strahlte fröhlich und er schenkte ihr ein weiteres seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Harry, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du viel zu gut für diese Welt bist?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde wieder ernst.

„Lass uns gehen, sonst kommst du zu spät. Ich werde dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten. Niemand sollte allein in den Korridoren herumstromern in diesen Tagen."

„Ach, und was ist dann mit dir?"

„Ich? Hey, ich bin Harry Potter. Kämpfer für das Gute, Bezwinger alles Bösen. Ich bin ein Held, mir passiert nichts!"sagte er in stolzem Heldenton und reckte seine Brust raus. Dann schnaubte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Außerdem habe ich das hier."sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber unter die Nase.

Sie lächelte, nun wieder mit ihrem verträumten Blick, er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und fragte galant, „Wollen wir?"

Sie hakte sich ein und er lieferte sie bei ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Dann aktivierte er die Karte und kehrte zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschafstraum zurück.

Dort wartete schon Hermine auf ihn und sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Was ist?"fragte er ernst.

„Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."sagte sie und schaute ihn mit ihren treuen rehbraunen Augen an.

„Warum das?"

„Du... du bist so zurückgezogen und doch... anders als ich gedacht hätte." sie wirkte hilflos.

Harry starrte ins Feuer und es dauerte eine Minute, bis er antwortete.

„Wie sollte ich denn sein?"

„Ich... Harry... du..."

„Sollte ich trauern um Sirius?"fragte er bitter und sah sie mit einem verzweifelten Blick an und er erkannte, dass sie die Frage bereute.

„Harry, ich wollte nicht..."

„Was wolltest du dann?"fragte er kühl, „Das meintest du doch, oder? Du bist davon überzeugt, der alte Harry würde verzweifelt rumrennen, ständig Tränen in den Augen, aphatisch, abwesend und alle anfahren, die ihm was bedeuten?"

Sie zuckte unter seinem harschen Ton zusammen.

„Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich, Hermine. Den alten Harry gibt es nicht mehr."

„Und... und wer... was ist der neue Harry? Ich meine, du bist wirlklich nicht mehr wie der 'alte Harry'. Du hast Quidditch aufgegeben und Ron deinen Feuerblitz geschenkt, auch wenn er ihn für die Spiele Ginny geben soll, weil sie ihn als Sucher mehr braucht. Früher hättest du nie eine Chance auf Quidditch aufgegeben und erst recht nicht deinen Feuerblitz."

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Quidditch."sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Ja, das ist das nächste, was machst du? Du hast deine Hausaufgaben eher fertig als ich, du verbringst deine gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek, du nimmst freiwillig Stunden bei Snape für Okklumentik und ... nachts verschwindest du wer weiß wohin. Und dann die DA, so verbissen und fordernd ist noch nicht mal Snape im Unterricht. Du... du prügelst uns das Wissen förmlich in unsere Köpfe und drillst uns bis zur Erschöpfung, wohlgemerkt, Wissen, das zum Teil über dem siebten Schuljahr liegt."

Er sah abrupt auf.

„Hermine, ich tue nur, was ich tun muss. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen."

Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen.

„Wie kommen deine Stunden mit Snape voran?"fragte sie schließlich.

„Gut. Ich kann ihn inzwischen fast ständig blocken. ...Hermine, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Sie nickte, „Natürlich. Du bist mein bester Freund."

Er grinste, „Ist das so? Nicht etwa Ron?"fragte er mit tückisch funkelnden Augen.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht an.

„Jedenfalls... mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"fragte er sie.

Sie sah richtig erschrocken aus.

„Mich... mich hat noch niemand gefragt. Du... du... willst du mich etwa fragen?" stammelte sie.

Er sah niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht aus.

Er stand auf und seufzte, „Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre das eine willkommene Frage."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest.

Er sah sie fragend an und er sah, wie ihre Gefühle in ihr tobten und wie sie mit sich rang. Schließlich schaute sie betrübt zu Boden.

„Hermine, sieh mich an!"sagte er fordernd.

Sie sah ihn an... sie hatte feuchte Augen.

„Du willst nicht, dass ich dich frage, so viel ist offensichtlich. Von wem möchtest du denn, das er dich fragt?"fragte er ernst.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Soviel zum Thema bester Freund."sagte er enttäuscht und löste seine Hand aus ihrem Griff.

Als er zwei Schritte gemacht hatte, hörte er sie leise rufen, „Harry! Warte...bitte."

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher und gebrochen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Harry."sagte sie leise.

„Beantwortest du meine Frage?"fragte er kühl.

„Ich... ich... ich hoffe, dass Ron mich fragt."sagte sie erst zögernd und dann hastig.

Sie sah ihn an, Zweifel und Unsicherheit spiegelten sich in ihren feuchten Augen.

Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und ließ sie ein wenig unter seinem ernsten Blick zappeln, bevor er genüsslich grinste und mit funkelnden Augen sagte: „Und, was war daran nun so schlimm?"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"sagte er und ging ohne weiter auf ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten.

Er wartete eine halbe Stunde, bis er durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum wieder aus dem Gryffindor-Turm verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einer sichtlich ungeduldigen Hermine erwartet, als er mit Ron die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter kam.

Sie hatte ihren schweren Beutel mit Büchern in der Hand und als sie Ron fröhlich begrüßt hatte, bedachte sie Harry mit einem bösen Blick und gab ihm einen kräftigen Hieb auf den Oberarm.

Harry rieb sich den Arm und lachte nur, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu stürmen.

„Wofür war das denn?"fragte Ron überrascht.

„Sorry, aber das ist etwas zwischen uns beiden."sagte Harry grinsend, „Aber vielleicht erzählt sie es dir eines Tages mal, wenn ihr beiden allein bei romantischem Kerzenschein beim Dinner sitzt und über alte Zeiten plaudert."sagte Harry grinsend.

Ron wurde blass uns stammelte, „Was... was meinst du?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, und meinte, „Ich mag zwar eine Brille tragen, Ron, aber ich bin nicht so blind, dass ich nicht sehe, dass du auf sie stehst."

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und stammelte, „Das... ich... Hermine... nie..."

Ginny kam und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter, „Ron, leugnen ist zwecklos."sie zwinkerte Harry zu und die beiden gingen hinunter zum Frühstück und ließen einen völlig verdatterten Ron zurück, der sie erst am Frühstückstisch wieder einholte. Er bedachte den ganzen Morgen über weder ihn, Ginny oder Hermine mit einem Blick.

Es war zwei Tage später, als Hermine abend in die Bibliothek ging, als Ron ihn zur Seite nahm.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"fragte er unsicher.

„Klar."

Ron sah ihn unsicher an, als sie sich an einen abgelegenen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten, wo sie ungestört waren.

Nach einer Minute Schweigens, in der Ron immer wieder hin und her rutschte, wurde Harry langsam ungeduldig.

„Ron, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Ich..."er stammelte.  
„Geht es um Hermine?"seufzte Harry und Ron nickte eifrig.

„Warum fragst du sie nicht endlich, Ron?"

„Es ist nur... zur Hölle, ist das eigentlich so offensichtlich?"fluchte er.

Harry grinste, „Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?"

„Wie? Nein! Ich meine... wir sind doch Freunde...Ich weiß nicht."Er fuhr sich unsicher durch seine roten Haare.

„Ron! Nehmen wir mal an, sie sagt nein. Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie würde nicht mehr deine Freundin sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Ron, wir reden hier von Hermine, dem ehrlichsten und aufrichtigsten Mädchen, das es gibt."

„Du hast wohl recht."

„Und wenn sie ja sagt?"

„Uhm..."

„Ja genau, dann wärst du der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt."sagte Harry grinsend.

Auch Ron grinste, doch dann wurde er ernst.

„Was ist mit dir? Würde es dich denn nicht stören?"

„Mich? Warum? Was ändert das zwischen und dreien? Ich habe kein Interesse an Hermine in dieser Hinsicht. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ron, egal was passiert, ihr beide werdet immer meine Freunde sein... bis in alle Ewigkeit." sagte Harry in einem Ton so ernst, wie ihn Ron noch nie gehört hatte.

„Mei... meinst du wirklich, ich sollte sie fragen?"fragte Ron unsicher.

„Ron, was hast du aus dem vierten Schuljahr gelernt?... Richtig. Warte nicht bis zum letzten Augenblick, sonst fragt sie jemand anderes. Ich meine, sie ist wunderschön, wer würde nicht mit ihr gehen wollen? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie schon jemand gefragt?"köderte Harry seinen besten Freund.

Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.

Harry grinste für einen Moment und zwinkerte ihm zu, doch dann wurde er ernst und sah Ron tief in die Augen.

„Ron, wir leben in schweren Zeiten. Jeder Mensch braucht Hoffnung und etwas, für das es sich zu leben... ja zu kämpfen lohnt. Niemand weiß, wie diese Krise ausgeht. Nutzt jede Gelegenheit, die sich euch bietet um glücklich zu sein. Es gibt nichts größeres im Leben, als die Liebe. Vergiss das nie."sagte Harry mit einer ernsten und fast verzweifelten Stimme und stand auf. Als er an der Treppe zu ihren Unterkünften stand, drehte er sich noch einmal um, „Sie ist in der Bibliothek, wenn du sie suchst."dann verschwand er.

Ron hatte Hermine tatsächlich gefragt und sie kamen etwas später strahlend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Harry sie sah, lächelte er sie an, aber dann ging er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne mit ihnen zu reden. Sie sahen ihm überrascht hinterher.

Sie hatten den leeren und verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

Das neue Paar war Schulgespräch und viele grinsten sie an und sagten so was wie: „Endlich!"oder „Wird ja auch Zeit!"

Sie waren wirklich verliebt.

Sie bemerkten, dass Harry sich noch mehr von ihnen zurückzog. Sie sahen ihn praktisch nur noch im Unterricht, bei der DA oder wenn er Hausaufgaben machte, doch er ließ sich nie lange davon abhalten, wenn sie versuchten mit ihm zu reden.

Sie merkten zwar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch sie gingen dem nicht nach, sie waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Zwei Wochen später war Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

„Harry, gehen wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade?"fragten sie ihn Samstag morgen fröhlich.

Er sah sie ernst an und runzelte die Stirn, „Nein."

Sie sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ehrlich, ich habe zu tun."sagte er, „Außerdem genießt die schöne Zeit zu zweit. Tut irgendwas romantisches, was frisch verliebte Paare so tun. Geht in dieses Cafe... Madam Puddifoots oder so, aber lasst euch nicht beim Knutschen erwischen."sagte er zwinkernd.

Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie etwas einwerfen, doch Harry winkte ab, „Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit. Bringt mir ein paar Süßigkeiten mit, ja?"

Ron nickte und zog Hermine hinter sich her.

„Aber Ron! Das ist nicht richtig! Er ist unser Freund!"sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, aber wir können ihn nicht davon abbringen."seufzte Ron.

Dann waren sie außer Hörweite.

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass Harry ihnen mit traurigen Augen sehnsüchtig hinterher schaute. Nur Luna sah es. Sie wollte zu ihm hinüber gehen, als Cho sich ihm näherte.

„Hi, Harry."

„Hallo Cho."sagte er freundlich, seine Traurigkeit sorgsam verborgen.

„Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob... ob du mit mir zum Ball gehen möchtest." fragte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, Cho, aber nein."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, „Wenn... wenn es wegen letztem Jahr ist... Harry, ich bin über Cedric hinweg."sagte sie entschlossen. Es klang ehrlich und bedauernd.

Für einen Moment kehrte Traurigkeit in Harrys Blick zurück, doch er fing sich schnell.

Er legte seine Hände über Chos sanften Finger.

„Cho. Du bist wirklich ein wunderschönes, nicht zu vergessen intelligentes Mädchen. Was letztes Jahr war, ist Vergangenheit und was uns erwartet, ist die Zukunft. Doch es ist keine Zukunft für uns beide, Cho. Ich war wirklich in dich verknallt, aber auch das ist Vergangenheit. Du hast jemanden verdient, der für dich da sein kann, etwas besseres als mich. Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe keine Zukunft für uns beide."

Sie war sichtlich überrascht über seine Offenheit und Aufrichtigkeit. Sie nickte und ging.

Auch ihr starrte er traurig hinterher und Luna, die das ganze beobachtet hatte krampfte sich das Herz zusammen. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte sie ihn und er zuckte zusammen.

„Luna!"sagte er überrascht, doch dann setzte er wieder seine nüchterne Maske auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Erst deine Freunde und nun Cho. Warum gehst du nicht mit ihr zum Ball? Sie meinte es ernst, weißt du? Ich habe in letzter Zeit oft mit ihr gesprochen und es tut ihr leid, wie sie dich behandelt hat. Und sie ist auch nicht mehr mit Michael zusammen. Ihr ist wirklich an dir gelegen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry leise.

Sie musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Warum?"fragte sie erneut.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen."sagte er leise, doch dann musterte er sie.

„Doch, du würdest es vielleicht verstehen, doch ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid."

Sie nickte und sagte: „Du stößt deine Freunde nicht weg, wie letztes Jahr, im Gegenteil, du sorgst dafür, dass sie glücklich sind und du scheinst ihre Hilfe und ihre Rolle in diesem Kampf zu akzeptieren, das spiegelt sich in der DA wieder. Und doch kapselst du dich irgendwie ab. Was hast du nur vor, Harry?"

Er sagte nichts und für einen winzigen Augenblick durchbrachen Trauer und Verzweiflung die Entschlossenheit, die sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Ich glaube, Ginny wartet auf dich, Luna."sagte Harry und deutete auf den Ausgang der großen Halle. Luna seufzte und ging zu ihr und auch Harry verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Am Abend war ein Treffen des Ordens des Phönixes angesagt und Harry war seit neuestem bei diesen Treffen dabei. Er hatte seinen Freunden nichts davon gesagt, obwohl nicht mal Dumbledore das von ihm verlangt hatte.

Das Treffen brachte nicht viel Neues, nur Berichte über die Fehlschläge, beim Versuch die Werwölfe und die Riesen auf ihre Seite zu bringen.

Plötzlich fuhr sich Snape mit der Hand auf den Unterarm wo das dunkle Mal saß.

Die zehn anwesenden Mitglieder sahen sich bedeutend an und Snape stand auf.

Zu aller Überraschung hielt Harry Snape am Arm fest.

„Bleiben sie hier, Professor."

„POTTER!" schnautzte Snape.

Harry blieb unbeeindruckt.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Harry, würdest du uns bitte erklären, warum Professor Snape nicht gehen soll?"

„Es ist eine Falle." sagte er nüchtern und fügte hinzu, „Voldemort weiß, dass Professor Snape ein Spion ist."

Die Mitglieder ächzten auf und Snape wurde blass.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Potter?"schnautzte er überheblich.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise: „ACCIO DENKARIUM!"

Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und kurz darauf kam ein Denkarium in den geheimen Raum Hogwarts geflogen, es war kleiner, als Dumbledores, doch deutlich als Denkarium zu erkennen. Es war mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

„Harry! Woher hast du das?"fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Aus der Nockturnengasse."sagte Harry trocken.

„WAS? HARRY! Was machst du in der Nockturnengasse?"rief Molly Weasley entsetzt.

„Einkaufen." erwiderte Harry mit einer Andeutung eines Grinsens.

Dumbledore fasste sich zuerst.

„Harry, hast du noch mehr gekauft?"

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle, Professor. Ich denke, wir sollten erstmal Professor Snapes Situation klären, bevor wir uns irgend etwas anderem zuwenden."

Dumbledore nickte.

Harry tippte seine Schläfe mit dem Zauberstab an und zog ihn vom Kopf weg, ein silberner Faden löste sich aus seiner Schläfe und er führte ihn in das Denkarium. Dann tippte er es an und die Gestalt Voldemorts und die von fünf Todessern wurde sichtbar.

Die Ordensmitglieder zuckten zusammen und tuschelten, doch ein Räuspern Harrys brachte sie zum Verstummen.

Sie hörten die hissende Stimme Voldemorts.

„Snape ist also in der Tat der Verräter. Ich wusste es. Malfoy, Nott, ihr seid mir dafür verantwortlich, dass er festgenommen wird, sobald er heute abend hier auftaucht, ahnungslos wie er ist."dann lachte Voldemort schauerlich.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister."hörten sie Malfoys Stimme.

„Ich habe mir etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen für unseren Freund Severus. Ich habe einen neuen Fluch gefunden, der einem das Fleisch von den Knochen brennt."wieder lachte Voldemort schauerlich und Harry ließ den Gedanken erlöschen und führte ihn zurück in seinen Kopf.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, Snape setzte sich fassungslos auf seinen Stuhl.

„Harry... darf ich einen Blick in das Denkarium werfen?"fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Nein!"sagte Harry kühl und verbannte es in sein Versteck zurück.

Dumbledore tippte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, dann fragte er: „Harry, wann und warum warst du in der Nockturnengasse?"

„Ich war an meinem ersten Ferientag dort und natürlich in der Winkelgasse. Ich muss mich schließlich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten."sagte er nüchtern und sandte Dumbledore einen bedeutenden Blick zu.

„Außerdem hatte ich etwas in Gringotts zu erledigen. Schönen Dank übrigens, dass sie mir mein Erbe vorenthalten haben, Professor."sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, genau wie Remus, dem Harry genauso einen eisigen Blick zuwarf.

„Albus! Was meint er?"fragte Molly misstrauisch.

Dumbledore blieb ruhig.

„Er meint, dass sein Verließ nur ein Bruchteil seines Erbes war, Molly."sagte Remus leise, „Niemand hat ihn über sein wirkliches Erbe aufgeklärt, sein Grundstück, sein Haus, das Familienverließ..."

„Aber..."fuhr Molly wütend auf, doch Harry brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, Mrs. Weasley, jedenfalls jetzt nicht."

Dann wandte er sich an Snape, „Professor, ihre Tage als Spion sind gezählt."

Snape starrte ihn nur fassungslos an.

„Aber wie sollen wir nun erfahren, was Voldemort vorhat?"fragte Tonks aufgebracht.

Harry lachte bitter, „Er wird Hogwarts angreifen und als Ablenkung vielleicht das Ministerium und zwar noch dieses Jahr. Wenn sich mal jemand nach Askaban begeben würde, würde er feststellen, dass nicht nur die Dementoren weg sind, sondern auch alle Gefangenen, die Voldemort unterstützen und wir werden nicht genau wissen wann. Ich weiß jedoch sicher, dass es noch in diesem Schuljahr geschehen wird."

Sie starrten ihn an, als wäre er ein Alien.

„Woher..."fragte Molly und Harry tippte nur an seine Narbe.

„Aber wenn es wieder eine falsche Vision ist, wie bei Sirius... oh."stammtelte Tonks und senkte beschämt ihren Blick.

Harry warf Snape einen bedeutenden Blick zu.

Der rollte mit den Augen, doch sprach dennoch, „So sehr es mir widerstrebt, Potter hat die Okklumentik gemeistert. Ich traue ihm zu, dass er weiß, wovon er spricht."

Dumbledore nickte, „Severus, du bleibst hier, du wirst Hogwarts nicht mehr verlassen. Nur hier können wir einigermaßen deinen Schutz garantieren. Harry, du informierst uns, wenn du etwas erfährst?"

Er nickte.

„Gut, dann ist das Treffen beendet."sagte Dumbledore und nach und nach verließen die Mitglieder den Raum.

Schließlich waren nur noch Snape und Harry drinnen. Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er bald gehen wollen.

Harry murmelte einen leisen Spruch und kurz darauf erschien eine Flasche mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit und zwei Gläser. Er goss beiden einen Schluck ein und schob Snape ein Glas herüber.

„Feuerwhiskey, Potter?"fragte er schnippisch.

„Nein, Glenfidditch. Single Malt."

Beide tranken einen Schluck.

„Es besteht nun kein Grund mehr, ihr Spiel aufrecht zu erhalten, Professor. Sie sind intelligent, scharfsinnig, wie kein zweiter, den ich kenne und jeder Idiot hätte inzwischen bemerken müssen, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin."sagte Harry kühl.

„Potter!"

„Mein Name ist Harry, Professor und bevor sie wieder anfangen, ich habe sie noch nie respektlos behandelt, noch war ich je arrogant oder habe mich als den Jungen der lebt gesehen und sagen sie nicht, das wäre nicht so, denn dann müsste ich meine Meinung von ihnen überdenken. Selbst Neville weiß, dass ich diesen Ruhm hasse."

Snape starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann nickte er und sank förmlich in seinen Stuhl. Harry schob ihm die Flasche hin.

„Sie wissen, dass das gegen die Regeln ist, Po... Harry?"

Harry grinste, „Nun, in einem Punkt haben sie recht, Professor. Ich habe die Schulregeln oft gebrochen, doch sie müssen zugeben, dass ich dazu fast immer einen triftigen Grund hatte."

Snape rollte mit den Augen, aber er nickte.

„Im Augenblick können sie einen guten Drink gebrauchen... und ich sowieso."fügte er leise hinzu und nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Warum?"fragte Snape.

„Fragen sie Dumbledore!"spie Harry förmlich, doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

Er sah Snape ernst und aufrichtig an.

„Ich weiß, was sie jetzt denken, Professor. Sie glauben, sie haben nun keine Funktion mehr im Orden... im Kampf für das Gute. Irgendetwas ist vorgefallen, dass ihre Weltanschauung geändert hat und sie zum Spion gemacht hat. Sie haben Schuldgefühle für das, was sie als Todesser getan haben. Nein, ich will nicht wissen was und warum.... Professor, sie haben ihre Schuld mehrfach gesühnt, ihr Einsatz als Spion war der gefährlichste von allen und zweifellos haben sie mit genug Schmerz während ihrer Treffen bezahlt. Egal was sie früher getan haben, sie haben unzählige Leben mit ihren Informationen gerettet. Ihre Schuld ist getilgt. Und sie sind nicht nutzlos. Sie sind ein... nein, sie sind DER Zaubertränkemeister. Sie helfen mit ihren Tränken und Elixieren noch genug und auch damit retten sie Leben. Allein, dass sie Voldemort nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen, ist ein schwerer Schlag für ihn."

Snape starrte den sechzehnjährigen Jungen vor ihm fassungslos an. Er könnte fast meinen, er hätte seine Gedanken gelesen, nicht dass er Potter Legilimens nicht zutrauen würde, aber er war ein Okklumetnik-Meister und seine Schild waren intakt.

Harry trank sein Glas aus und stand auf.

Er legte Snape in einer freundschafltichen Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Professor, sie haben meinen tiefsten Respekt, auch wenn sie das nicht glauben. Was nun wichtig für sie ist, ist zu leben. Freuen sie sich, lassen sie ihre Mauern fallen, sie sind nicht mehr nötig. Es gibt einen Sinn im Leben. Suchen sie ihn. Leben sie, lassen sie Menschen in ihr Herz. Lieben sie. Das ist es, was uns von Kreaturen wie Voldemort unterscheidet und was das Leben ausmacht. Sie haben eine Zukunft, bitte vertrauen sie mir dieses eine Mal. Der Krieg ist bald vorbei."

Damit ging er.

Dumbledore verschwand lautlos im Schatten und aus dem Raum und ließ Snape mit einer Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläsern allein, doch in seinen Augen standen Tränen.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war Sonntag bemerkte Harry, dass Remus da geblieben war und seinen Blick suchte. Harry verabschiedete sich nach dem Frühstück von seinen Freunden und bedeutete Remus mit einem Blick, ihm zu folgen.

Er ging hinaus an den See und genoss die Spätsommersonne.

Remus fand ihn unter einem Baum sitzend mit Blick auf den See und das Schloss.

„Moony, alter Freund."sagte Harry lächelnd, „Was treibt dich her?"

Remus sah ihn überrascht an.

Harry seufzte, „Du hast also auch erwartet, mich in Trübsal und Trauer zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Du hast Sirius näher gestanden, als ich."

Remus Unterkiefer klappte herunter, es dauerte fast eine Minute bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Harry, niemand hat Sirius mehr bedeutet, als du, nicht einmal ich."sagte er leise, dennoch ernst.

„Ich weiß das. Dennoch, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich vermisse ihn. Er war der letzte Marauder."sagte Remus betrübt.

„Remus, das mag sein. Dennoch, ich glaube, er ist jetzt bei uns und sieht auf uns herab. Und ich wette, er würde dir jetzt am liebsten in den Arsch treten, dass du dich so hängen lässt."

Remus schaute den Teenager vor ihm fassungslos an.

„Remus, du kennst Luna?"

Er nickte.  
„Sie hat gesagt, wir würden unsere Liebsten irgendwann wieder sehen und ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich werde Mum, Dad und Sirius wieder sehen, wenn ich diese Welt verlasse und du auch."sagte Harry ernst.

Remus konnte nur nicken.

„Was bleibt uns also zu tun? Was hätte Sirius gewollt, Remus?"fragte Harry eindringlich.

„Er... er hätte gewollt, dass wir ihn nicht vergessen."antwortete Remus nach einer Weile.

„Und das werden wir nie, solange wir leben."warf Harry ernst und nun doch traurig ein.

„Und er hätte gewollt, dass wir weiter leben, ein paar Streiche spielen und glücklich werden."

Harry nickte und lächelte Remus zu.

„Und warum sitzt du dann hier und bläst Trübsal anstatt dich mit Tonks zu vergnügen?"fragte Harry schnippisch.

Remus starrte ihn an und wurde rot.

„Äh..."  
„Moony! Sag nicht, du hättest es nicht bemerkt."

Remus wurde noch röter.

„Moony, sie mag dich. Stoße sie nicht weg. Auch wenn du ein Werwolf bist, was sie weiß und sie mag dich trotzdem. Es gibt Menschen, die dich sehen, als das was du bist. Ein Mensch mit einer Krankheit, eine Krankheit, die dich für ein paar Nächte im Monat in ein Tier verwandelt. Snapes Trank lässt dich dennoch wie ein Mensch handeln und denken und selbst wenn nicht. Es ist kalkulierbar und man kann die geeigneten Massnahmen ergreifen. Mach dich nicht niedriger, als du bist Moony. Du bis kein Tier, du bist ein Mensch, ein Mensch, der geliebt wird und der lieben kann. Respektiere Sirius letzten Willen und werde glücklich. Und verdammt noch mal, frage Tonks endlich, ob sie mit dir ausgeht."

Das sagte Harry ernst, stand auf und legte ihm noch mal die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er zurück ins Schloss ging. Remus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und da ihm Harry den Rücken zuwandte, konnte er nicht sehen, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Und doch hatte er wieder dafür gesorgt, dass es jemandem besser ging... dass jemand eine Zukunft sah.

Die Wochen verflogen für Harry, der mehr als nur beschäftigt war, trotzdem er kein Quidditch mehr spielte und sehr wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbrachte. Doch er war immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchten obwohl das nicht oft war. Er stieß sie nicht von sich weg. Er verbrachte nur sehr wenig Zeit mit ihnen.

Halloween rückte immer näher und die Mädchen unterhielten sich über kaum etwas anderes mehr, als was sie für Kleider anziehen wollten.

Schließlich, zwei Wochen vor Halloween und dem Ball suchte ihn Luna am Frühstückstisch auf.

„Harry... könnte ich dich für einen Moment sprechen?"sie wirkte unsicher.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron sahen sie überrascht an.

Harry musterte sie nachdenklich, schließlich schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln.

„Wer hat dich gefragt?"fragte er fröhlich.

Ihre sonst schon so hervortretenden Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Neville."sagte sie leise.

Harry nickte, „Es ist ok, Luna. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns, aber du schenkst mir einen Tanz?"fragte er.

Sie nickte erleichtert und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

„Harry, was war das gerade?"fragte Ron.

Ginny schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick, als Lunas beste Freundin wusste sie wahrscheinlich über ihre Absprache Bescheid.

„Nichts, wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, wer mit wem zum Ball gehen wird." sagte Harry und er wirkte äußerlich gelassen.

„Mit wem gehst du?" fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ich? Ich werde vermutlich allein gehen und aufpassen, dass ihr euch benehmt." erwiderte er scherzend.

„Warum fragst du nicht jemanden?"fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Wer würde mit mir gehen wollen?"erwiderte er grinsend.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist mit Cho?" fragte Ron.

„Ich gehe nicht mit ihr."sagte Harry, dann schaute er auf seine Uhr, „Ihr entschuldigt mich?"

Er stand auf und nahm seinen Beutel und ging, er wusste es nicht, doch seine Freunde hatten seinen Blick bemerkt, als er sich umgedreht hatte, einen Blick so traurig und... einsam, dass es ihnen wie ein glühender Dolch in ihr Herz fuhr.

„Ha... Habt ihr das gesehen?"fragte Ron schließlich und schaute Hermine und Ginny an.

Ginny nickte traurig und sagte leise, „Er hat nicht die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er und Luna hatten eine Vereinbarung. Sie wollten als Freunde zum Ball gehen."

„Aber wieso geht sie dann mit Neville?"fragte Ron.

„Weil er diese Vereinbarung unter einer Bedingung vorgeschlagen hat."erwiderte Ginny leise und schaute der langsam entschwindenden Gestalt mit den nachtschwarzen Haaren hinterher, die plötzlich in ihre Tasche griff und ein weißes Taschentuch herauszog und sich damit über das Gesicht fuhr. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich.

„Was für eine Vereinbarung?"fragte Hermine, die diese Geste ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Er hat ihr gesagt, wenn ein Junge sie fragen würde, den sie gern näher kennen lernen würde, müsste sie ja sagen und ihm nur Bescheid geben."  
Ron starrte sie an, „Wie kann sie das tun?"

Ginny seufzte, „Du wirst niemanden finden, der direkter ist als Luna, Ron. Wenn sie einer solchen Bedingung zustimmt, wird sie sie auch einhalten, egal, was sie davon hält."

Hermine nickte, „Wenn Harry das nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er ihr das sicher nicht vorgeschlagen."

„So ist es." seufzte Ginny.

„Hatte Luna jemand anderem im Auge?"fragte Hermine plötzlich.

Ginny nickte und deutete mit ihren Augen auf Ron, der das nicht mitbekam.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, „Ginny, weiß du, wann Harry Luna gefragt hat?"

„Ja, bevor ihr zusammengekommen seid, warum?"

„Ron... bitte, sag mir die Wahrheit. Hat Harry dich in irgendeiner Form aufgemuntert, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit dir ausgehe?"

Ron lief knallrot an, aber er nickte.

Tränen traten Hermine in die Augen und Ron wurde blass. „Hermine, es ist nicht so, dass Harry mir das eingeredet hat. Ich habe dich wirklich lieb."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand, „Ron, das weiß ich doch. Nur, er hat auch mir Mut gemacht. Er hat das alles nur für uns getan... er hat uns zusammen gebracht und doch auf Luna geachtet. Wer weiß, was er sonst noch alles getan hat... und wir... wann haben wir uns um ihn gekümmert in den letzten Monaten?"eine einzelne Träne lief über Hermines Wange.

Ihre Freunde starrten sie fassungslos an.

Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr vor dem Ball mit Harry zu sprechen. Er war mehr als sonst ungreifbar.

Schließlich kam der Abend des Balles und sie warteten auf ihn. Schließlich kam Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er trug eine nagelneue Festrobe, die er in einem Paket auf seinem Bett gefunden hatte, ohne Notiz.

„Ron, du siehst wunderbar aus."sagte Hermine verträumt.

„Danke, aber die Robe... ich weiß nicht von wem sie ist. Sie lag auf meinem Bett, mit einer Notiz 'Für dich, Ron!'"

„Ron, hast du Harry gesehen?"fragte Ginny.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Robe... sie ist von ihm, nicht wahr?"fragte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an, „Ich denke schon. Wir... wir sollten gehen."sagte sie.

Ron nickte und nahm ihre Hand, als sie in die große Halle gingen.

Ginny und Dean folgten ihnen.

Sie traten in die Große Halle, die wieder mal wunderschön mit Kürbissen, Fledermäusen und ähnlichem dekoriert war. Der Ball war als Ablenkung zu den grausigen Taten Voldemorts gedacht und wie üblich für Viertklässler und höher offen.

Sie suchten eine Weile, doch schließlich fanden sie ihren Freund. Er saß an einem leeren Tisch und winkte sie herüber.

Sie gingen eilig zu ihm und setzten sich. Er war in eine schwarze Festrobe aus Seide mit silbernen Verzierungengekleidet.

„Harry! Wir haben auf dich gewartet!"sagte Hermine.

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso? Ich dachte, Ron wäre dein Date? Nev und Luna kommen auch gleich. Er holt sie nur an ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ab."

Sie setzten sich.

Ron musterte ihn, „Harry, die Robe, ist die von dir?"

Harry grinste leicht, „Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass meine Lieblingsschwester mit einem Date geht, das nicht vernünftig aussieht, oder?"

„Lieblingsschwester?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Du warst immer für mich da und hast alle Abenteuer mit mir zusammen surchgestanden. Und meine zweitliebste Schwester ist natürlich Ginny."sagte er und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Beide Mädchen strahlten ihn glücklich an.

Neville und Luna kamen zehn Minuten später und dann genossen sie das Essen, das die Elfen zubereitete hatten.

Ron tanzte mit Hermine, Luna mit Neville und sie tanzte natürlich auch einmal mit Harry, genau wie auch Hermine und Ginny.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht schließlich nickte Harry Dumbledore zu.

Dieser nickte ernst zurück und erhob sich.

„Werte Schüler!" sprach er.

Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit, da auch die Musik verstummt war.

„Für diese Halloween-Nacht haben wir mit Hilfe eines besonderen Schülers ein spezielles Feature für euch realisieren können, das diesem doch eher gruseligen Fest engegenkommen dürfte."  
Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln.

Schließlich hob Dumbledore die Hände und die Schüler hörten ihm wieder zu.

„Dank der Hilfe von Mr. Potter konnten wir einen Tripp in die Kammer des Schreckens realisieren. Alle Schüler, die sich dafür interessieren, bitte ich, sich in den nächsten zehn Minuten im zweiten Stock vor dem Mädchenklo einzufinden."  
Die Schüler starrten Harry an. Dann eilten sie in den zweiten Stock, schließlich hatten sogar die Erstklässler dieses Jahres schon davon gehört.

Harry zwinkerte ihnen zu und sie gingen zu der Toilette.

Dort wurden sie schon von Myrthe empfangen.

Harry öffnete vor den verblüfften Augen der Schüler die Kammer, die zunächst aufschrieen, als er began, zu dem Waschbecken in Parsel zu sprechen.

„Harry und Professor Snape haben alles vorbereitet. Seid euch gewiss, es droht euch keine Gefahr. Ihr müsst einfach nur hier herunter rutschen."sagte Dumbledore mit seinen funkelnden Augen.

Die ersten Schüler rutschten nach unten, Luna und Neville zur Überraschung aller anderen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder herauf?"fragte Hermine.

„Harry hat einen Gang gefunden, der eine Treppe enthält."

Die Schüler veraschwanden einer nach dem anderen und Harry warf Dumbledore einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Dann verschwand er.

Hermine hatte das bemerkt und hielt Ron und Ginny zurück, als sie die Rutsche benutzen wollten.

„Hermine, was ist?" fragte Ron.

„Ron, Harry ist verschwunden. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."  
Ron sah sich um, „Wohin?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Schau! Dumbledore! Er geht auch. Komm mit!"

Er folgte ihr genau wie Ginny.

Sie erreichten die große Halle kurz nach Dumbledore und blieben erstarrt stehen.

Flüche und Hexereien flogen hin und her. Nahezu alle Lehrer befanden sich im Kampf mit einer Gruppe von zirka fünfzig Todessern. Und Harry befand sich mitten drin. Er trug keine Robe mehr, sondern eine schwarze bequeme Hose und ein ärmelloses Shirt das ebenfalls schwarz war. Er musste die Sachen unter der Robe getragen haben, denn die lag weggeworfen auf dem Boden vor ihnen.

Dumbledore schloss sich dem Kampf an, doch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss er sie in ein Kraftfeld ein, dass sie zwar schützte, jedoch ein Eingreifen ihrerseits effektiv verhinderte.

„PROFESSOR?"

Dumbledore schenkte ihnen einen bedauernden Blick und nickte seinen Kopf in Richtung Harry, der sich gerade mit drei Todessern duellierte.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten ihn an. Er bewegte sich geschmeidig und elegant wie ein Raubtier und wich den Flüchen der Todesser aus, während er gezielt einen nach dem anderen mit einem Stupor oder einem Petrificus Totalus ausschaltete.

„Er muss einen Deal mit Dumbledore haben, dass er uns hier so festhält."fluchte Hermine.

„HARRY!"schrie Ron.

Ginny nickte nur und beschränkte sich auf das zuschauen.

Die Lehrer forderten viele Opfer unter den Todessern.

Vector war verletzt.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und die Ordensmitglieder stürmten herein. Es sah nun etwas besser für die Seite des Lichts aus.

Dann füllte plötzlich Kälte, Drohung und ein schauerliches Lachen die Große Halle. Eine in schwarze Robe und Umhänge gekleidete Gestalt tauchte inmitten der großen Halle auf.

„DOBBY!"rief Harry laut und fünfzig Elfen erschienen in der Halle.

Plötzlich wurde die Halle geteilt. In der Mitte befanden sich Harry und Voldemort. Dann wurde durch die Elfen ein Schild erzeugt, der den Rest der Halle von diesen beiden trennte.

Harry nickte der dunklen Gestalt zu, „Riddle."

„Potter. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt."

„Du redest von Schicksal. Kennst du mein Schicksal?"fragte Harry kühl.

„Ja, du stirbst heute."

„Falsch. Mein Schicksal ist es, dich zu vernichten,Tom."sagte Harry gefasst, während seine Freunde aufstöhnten.

Die Todesser wurden nach und nach ausgeschaltet, bisher waren noch keine Opfer zu beklagen, nur Harry und Voldemort in der Mitte blieben unberührt.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hosentasche... wie immer.

„Du wirst heute untergehen, Potter. Und dann werde ich alle Muggel und Schlammböute vernichten."hisste der dunkle Lord.

„Komisch dann, dass die Idee für deine Vernichtung aus einem Muggelfim kommt, oder? Kennst du Highlander 2?"fragte Harry spöttisch.

„Potter, was interessieren mich Muggel."schrie Voldemort.

Ginny und Ron sahen Hermine erwartungsvoll an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schulern.

„Ich kenne den Film, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, was er meint."

Sie wandten ihren Blick dem Geschehen zu.

„Du bist pathetisch, Potter!"rief der Dunkle Lord, „CRUCIO!"

Der Rote Strahl traf Harry und er verkrampfte sich sichtlich.Er zitterte und schloss die Augen. Seine Freunde sahen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Dennoch blieb er aufrecht stehen. Nach einer Weile hob er stolz den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er begann einen langen Zauber zu murmeln, noch immer unter Einfluss des Schmerzfluches.

Voldemort hielt überrascht ein, als ihn ein goldenes Leuchten umgab.

„WAS WAR DAS?" schrie Voldemort.

„Wieso? Irgednwas nicht in Ordnung, Tom?"rief Harry grinsend.

Voldemort führte einige Zauberer auf sich aus, während sich Harry zu konzentrieren schien, ja, wenn sie es nicht besser wüssten, würden seine Freunde sagen, er meditierte.

„POTTER! WAS HAST DU GETAN?"schrie Voldemort.

„Hast du eine Seele, Tom?"fragte Harry gelassen.

„NATÜRLICH!"

„Dann ist sie jetzt an deinen Körper gebunden und sie wird mit deinem Körper sterben."sagte Harry gelassen.

Plötzlich spürten sie, wie sich eine fast körperlich greifbare Macht zusammen ballte, doch wider Erwarten kam sie nicht von Voldemort, sondern von Harry.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich drastisch und sie klammerte sich an Ron.

Unbewusst legte er seine Arme um sie.

„Was hast du?" fragte er.

„Ich habe eine Ahnung, was Harry tut und ... es gefällt mir gar nicht." schluchzte sie.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ginny.

„Wart es ab."sagte sie und krallte sich nur fester an Ron.

„Du bist ein Narry, Potter! ... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Strahl gleißenden Lichts schoss auf Harry zu. Er hob nur seine linke Hand und ein blaues genauso gleißendes Licht bildete sich davor. Als der grüne Strahl darauf traf verbanden sich die beiden Energien befor sie langsam in Harrys Körper verschwanden. Kein Laut ertönte in der ganzen Halle. Alle starrten ihn an, doch er atmete nur schwer. Er hatte den Todesfluch blockiert und in sich aufgenommen.

„Jetzt naht dein Ende, Tom!"sagte Harry finster.

Er hob beide Hände und sie leuchteten in einem leichten Blauton.

Er begann eine lange Beschwörung, die nicht mal Hermine verstand.

Sie sah jedoch das Resultat.

Um Harrys Hände herum schien sich die Luft zu komprimieren und mit Elektrizität aufzuladen.

Schließlich war um jede Hand eine Wolke sichtbar, die mit kleine blauen Blitzen durchzogen wurde.

Harry zog die Hände zu seinem Körper heran.

Dann teilten sich die Wolken in kleinere Einheiten und diese wurden schließlich flach und spitz.

„Hermine.... was ist das?"stammelte Ron.  
„Wenn... Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist Elementarmagie, doch um Harrys Willen hoffe ich es nicht."  
„Wieso?"fragte Ginny.

„Weil, wenn man sie nicht kontrollieren kann, wendet sie sich gegen den Zauberer selbst... und sie wurde schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr eingesetzt."antwortete Hermine traurig.

Sie hatte keine Zweifel, was sie dort sah, war Elementarmagie und sogar ziemlich fortschrittliche.

Harry stieß seine Hände vorwärts und die 'Klingen' aus Luft schossen auf Voldemort zu. Zur Überraschung aller, und außer Voldemort und Harry schauten inzwischen alle den beiden zu, drangen sie mühelos in Voldmorts Körper ein und traten auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus.

Voldemort wurde regelrecht zerfetzt.

Noch vier Meter hinter ihm landeten Knochensplitter, Blut und Fleischstücken.

Wie in Zeitlupe sackte der dunkle Lord leblos zu Boden, sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der leblosen Hand. Diesmal löste sich kein Schatten aus dem Körper. Diesmal war es endgültig für ihn vorbei.

Doch nicht alle dieser Luft-Klingen lösten sich auf, etwa fünf verblieben.

Harrys Arme fielen leblos herunter. Er wandte seinen Kopf Hermine, Ron und Ginny zu und schenkte ihnen ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Kurz bevor die verbleibenden Klingen auf ihn zuschossen, verdrehten sich seine Augen und er sank zu Boden. In diesem Moment, noch fast aufrecht stehend, drangen diese Klingen in ihn ein und nun spritzte das Blut von ihm förmlich durch die Luft, dann verschwanden sie.

Er fiel leblos zu Boden.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNN!" schrieen seine Freunde und Remus, der hinter ihnen war, wie einer und stürmten auf ihn zu.

Dumbledores Kraftfeld und das der Elfen waren mit Voldemorts Tod erloschen.

Dumbledore, Poppy und Snape waren die ersten bei Harry. Poppy murmelte einen Zauber, ein blaues Leuchten fuhr über Harrys Körper doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Dumbledore beschwor ein Tuch über die Leiche, noch bevor seine Freunde ihn erreicht hatten.

„HARRY!"schrie Hermine und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie.

Auch die anderen beiden knieten sich neben ihn.

Hermine zog das Tuch soweit von ihm herunter, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Blutlache, die sich unter ihm und dem Tuch bildete und sich langsam über den Boden ausbreitete. Dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder in sein Gesicht.

„Er... er sieht so friedlich aus."sagte sie leise, Tränen liefen nun frei über ihre Wangen.

„Er ist friedlich gestorben... frei und ohne Druck. Er hatte nur ein Ziel, das war eine Zukunft für euch, seine Freunde, seine Familie und uns zu schaffen."sagte Snape leise.

Sie starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Er... er hat mir Mut gemacht, als Voldemort mich entdeckt hat und er hat mir das Leben gerettet."sagte er. Mit einem letzten dankbaren Blick auf Harry drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Hermine sah Poppy an, „Madam Pomfrey, ... ist Harry an den Luft-Klingen gestorben... oder vielleicht schon vorher?"

Sie sah Hermine überrascht an. Dann führte sie noch einen Zauber aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Woher wussten sie das?"

„Er hat einen Film erwähnt. In diesem Film setzt einer der Helden seine gesamte Lebensenegie in einem einzigen Moment frei und vollbringt damit ein Wunder. Er rettet damit seine Freunde. Harry hat das auch gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, „Er hat seine ganze Magie verausgabt. Wie weiß ich nicht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist."

„Geht in eure Unterkünfte. Ich werde euch morgen eure Fragen beantworten." sagte Dumbledore nach einer Weile, in der Hermine, Ginny und Ron weinend neben ihrem toten Freund gesessen hatten.

Es war am nächsten Morgen, da seine Freunde Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville und die anderen Leute, die ihm was bedeuteten Remus, Tonks und Dumbledore in dessen Büro saßen.

Hedwig flog zu Dumbledore und legte eine Rolle Pergament vor ihm ab, dann flog sie zu Hermine und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Hermine schaute die Schneeeule fassunglos an und streichelte sie instinktiv.

Dumbledore nahm die Rolle mit zitternden Händen und rollte sie auseinander.

Dann räusperte er sich und begann laut vorzulesen.

_Hi alle miteinander!_

_Wenn ihr das hier lest, hat meine treue Eule Hedwig euch diesen Brief gebracht und ich weile nicht mehr unter euch._

_Das heißt aber auch, dass old Voldie ins Gras gebissen hat und das endgültig und dass mein Plan demnach funktioniert hat._

„Er... ER HAT DAS ALLES GEPLANT?"rief Hermine außer sich.

Dumbledore nickte düster, „In der Tat Miss Granger. Ich war mir bewusst, dass er einen Plan hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich wusste nur nicht welchen. Er hat mir nur versichert, dass er funktionieren würde."

„Aber wieso hat er überhaupt einen Plan erstellt?"fragte Ron.

„Wieso?..." Dumbledore seufzte, „Sie erinnern sich an die Prophezeiung, hinter der Tom im letzten Jahr her war? Nun sie wurde nicht zerstört... ich kannte sie und habe sie Harry nach dem Debakel im Ministerium offenbart. Sie besagte, dass Harry der einzige wäre, der ihn vernichten konnte, dass einer nicht leben kann, so lange der andere existiert und einer von der Hand des anderen sterben muss."

„WAS?"rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Aber... demnach hätte doch einer überleben müssen, oder?"fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Das ist auch mir ein Rätsel, Miss Weasley. Ich fürchte jedoch, es lag an dem Weg, den Harry gewählt hat, um Tom zu vernichten. Er hat sich praktisch zweimal geopfert, zunächst durch die Verausgabung und dann durch die Elementarmagie."

Dumbledore rollte eine Träne über die Wange und verschwand in seinem weißen Bart.

Auch die anderen hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Das war es also, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hat... er hat sich auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet, doch woher hatte er das Wissen?"fragte Hermine.

„Ich fürchte, unser junger Held hat in den Ferien einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse und in die Nockturnengasse unternommen."seufzte Dumbledore leise.

Ron und Ginny stöhnten auf, doch Hermine nickte nur.

Dumbledore las weiter vor.

_Hermine hat sicher schon herausgefunden, wie ich Voldemort besiegt habe, mit einer Konzentration meiner Magie und Lebensenergie, damit ich genug Macht hatte, ihm zu widerstehen und dann die Elementarmagie ausüben konnte, jedenfalls, wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen ist. Bevor ihr jetzt irgendetwas sagt... mir waren die Konsequenzen bewusst, ich wusste sehr wohl, dass ich sterben würde. Manchmal müssen Opfer gebracht werden und eure Sicherheit war dieses Opfer wert._

_Ich habe versucht, euch allen zu zeigen, warum es sich lohnt zu leben. Weil man Freunde findet, jemanden zum Lieben und um mit jemandem eine Familie zu gründen. Meine Bemühungen euch diesen Weg zu zeigen, haben Früchte geschlagen und es gibt nichts, was mich glücklicher macht. Trauert nicht um mich, denn ich habe mein Ziel erreicht. Ich bin nun endlich frei und ich werde nun endlich meine Eltern und auch Sirius wiedersehen. Darauf freue ich mich schon. _

_Ich bin nicht mehr der Junge der lebt, ich habe mein Schicksal erfüllt und Voldemort besiegt und euch damit eine friedliche Zukunft ermöglicht. Ich bin frei von Ruhm und Druck und keine unseeligen Prophezeiungen schweben mehr über meinem Haupt. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch Harry. Behaltet mich so in Erinnerung, nicht als Helden oder Retter... sondern einfach nur als euren Freund... das gilt auch für sie, Severus Snape. Das ist die einzige Bitte, die ich an euch habe._

_In den nächsten Tagen sollten euch Eulen von Gringotts erreichen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, mein Vermögen unter euch aufzuteilen. Remus... Moony, alter Freund. Du bekommst alles, was Sirius mir vermacht hat, das Haus und sein ganzes Gold. Ich habe nichts davon angerührt. Bring das Haus in Ordnung, entferne das hässliche Portrait und wenn du die Wand rausreißen musst. Dann ziehe dort mit Tonks ein und werdet glücklich._

_Ron, Hermine... wenn ihr auch in Zukunft zusammen seid, habt ihr nun ein Haus in das ihr ziehen könnt. Ich habe Godrics Hollow wieder aufbauen lassen. Werdet glücklich._

_Wie das Geld aufgeteilt wird, steht in den Briefen._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich euch noch sagen soll... Lebt wohl und werdet glücklich. Ich werde von hier oben über euch wachen._

_Euer Harry._

_P.S.: Ich verbitte mir, dass irgendeine Form von Denkmal für mich errichtet wird oder ein Feiertag nach mir benannt wird oder irgendetwas, was auch nur entfernt in diese Richtung geht. Ich glaube, ich habe verdient, dass dieser Wunsch von mir respektiert wird._

Es gab nun niemanden mehr in dem Raum, der nicht fürchterlich weinte. Hermine hatte sich an Ron geklammert, Tonks an Remus, selbst Snape liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Er... er ist in vollem Bewusstsein in den Tod gegangen für uns... um uns zu retten. Wie konnten wir nur so blind sein? Wieso haben wir nichts bemerkt?"schluchzte Ginny.

„Weil wir mit uns beschäftigt waren. Niemand hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Wir... wir haben Anzeichen gesehen, der traurige Blick ab und an, wenn er dachte, wir sähen nicht hin. Verwzeiflung und Sehnsucht in seinem Gesicht und wir... wir haben ihn ignoriert."seufzte Ron.

„Niemand von ihnen konnte ahnen, was er vorhat."sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Selbst wir wussten nur, dass Voldemort gestern angreifen wollte und wann. Ich war der einzige, der überhaupt wusste, dass Harry das zur finalen Entscheidung zwischen ihm und Voldemort machen wollte. Ihr müsst euch keine Vorwürfe machen."

Dumbledore sah, dass seine Worte keine Wirkung hatten. Sie hatten alle einen schuldigen Blick in ihren rotgeränderten tränenfeuchten Augen.

Dann erhob Remus das Wort... „Albus hat Recht, Harry hat das alles absichtlich gemacht und er wollte nicht, dass ihr es herausfindet. Ihr habt wirklich keine Schuld. ... Seht mich bitte an!"

Nach und nach hoben sie ihre Köpfe und sahen ihm in die Augen.

Er schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Harry hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass ihr in Selbstzweifel und Schuld versinkt... Fragt euch, was Harry für euch gewollt hätte und dann handelt danach. Ich für meinen Teil werde genau das tun. Ich werde mir Tonks schnappen,"bei diesen Worten nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft, „und mit ihr glücklich werden. Ich werde nie vergessen, was er für uns getan hat, denn er war ein Held, aber ich werde ihn als 'einfach nur Harry' und als Freund in Erinnerung behalten."damit stand er auf, zog Tonks mit sich und ging aus dem Büro.

Harrys Freunde sahen sich an, dann lächelten sie wie auf ein Kommando leicht, die Pärchen fassten sich ebenfalls an den Händen und verließen nach und nach das Büro.

Schließlich war Snape noch da und auch er stand auf. Er sagte in den Raum, „Danke, Harry. Für alles, was du für uns... und vor allen Dingen, was du für mich getan hast."Dann ging er... ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

Dumbledore war der letzte in dem Raum, als ein weißer milchiger Schemen aus dem Schatten glitt.

„Severus war wohl das größte Wunder, das du vollbracht hast, Harry. So offen und lebendig habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Ich glaube sogar, er hat sich mit Remus vertragen."

Der Geist nickte und lächelte dem alten Direktor zu.

„Leben sie wohl, Direktor Dumbledore."damit löste er sich einfach auf.

„Lebe wohl, Harry, wohin auch immer du jetzt kommst."sagte Dumbledore und sah auf den Fleck, wo eben noch der Geist des größten Helden dieses Jahrhunderts geschwebt hatte, der Geist von Harry Potter.


End file.
